Tell It From The Heart
by TeamRoseTeaAlexisAkiza4
Summary: As she moved to Pallet Town after Ash finally won the Kalos League, Serena confesses her love to Ash. R&R Amourshpping!


**Hi, everyone, I am starting a new story and it's my very first Pokemon story! Yay!**

 **It will be focusing on Ash and Serena confess their feelings for each other in my one-shot. I always love Ash and Serena together as a couple since I started watched the X and Y series.**

 **I do not own Pokemon!**

 **Read &Review!**

* * *

Tell It From The Heart

It all started when Ash finally won the Kalos League and it's time for him to go back to Pallet Town with Pikachu. He said goodbye to his friends that he made from Kalos region, Clemont and Bonnie and his childhood friend that he made back in Professor Oak's camp, Serena.

To Serena, it is really hard for her to see him leave without confessing her true feelings for him. She was pretty chickened out when she didn't tell him that she is now in love with him and wonders if Ash felt the same way.

One day, she will return to Ash and confess her true feelings for him.

Ash and Pikachu returned to Pallet Town as Ash told his mother Delia and Professor Oak that he won the Kalos League and they were thrilled by the news. Soon after, they hosted a celebration party for Ash and Pikachu. Everyone had a great time at the party and the hero is ready to slow things down until the next league is up next.

The next day, Delia was making something sweet for her son and Mr. Mime was cleaning the house when Ash and Pikachu came downstairs.

"Hey, mom," Ash greeted.

"Pika pika," Pikachu yelled excitedly.

"Hi, honey," his mother said. "I almost forgot to tell you something. Your friend that you made back at Professor Oak's camp?"

"Yeah, I know her, her name is Serena," Ash commented.

"I just found out that she just moved from Kalos region back in the few days ago," she said. "I'm sure she'll be very happy to see you."

Ash was surprised that Serena moved to Pallet Town. Why did Serena just left her hometown?

He smiled at his mother. "She's here at Pallet Town."

Pikachu is excited to see her as well. "Pika pika!"

"I'll go see Serena right now!" Ash said as he ran off of his house with Pikachu on his shoulder.

Delia and Mr. Mime appeared as they are waving goodbye to him.

"Okay, don't stay too long!" she said cheerfully and she turned to her Pokemon. "I miss my son so much as he went out to his adventures."

"Mr. Mime," her Pokemon said.

* * *

Serena arrived at the beautiful garden full of pink roses. She smiled at the roses and glazed at them. She sat on the nice, soft green grass of the hill. The day air is chilly as she stayed there in the beautiful garden.

Serena was very sad that she didn't get the chance to tell Ash how she really feels about him after the Kalos league was over when he left.

Then she heard the voice that belonged to Ash. "Serena?"

The honey blonde female turned to the raven black male with his Pokemon on his shoulder.

Her face turns to relief when she saw Ash. "Ash! Thank God I finally found you!"

She wrapped her arms around his neck as she hugged him. Ash was surprised as Serena hugged him and he returned it.

"It's great to see you too, Serena," he said.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu chirped as he ran to Serena.

Serena hugged Ash's best friend since day one. "Awwww, hi Pikachu!"

"Pikachu," Pikachu said sweetly.

Ash sat down on the grass next to the girl and he said, "I just heard that you officially moved here."

"Yeah, my mom finally got the promotion from her job a few days ago so she and I decided to move here," she explained.

"That's great," Ash said as he smiled at her and Serena blushed in deep pink whenever she looked at his face.

The auburn eyed male felt the blue eyed girl's hand held his and the finally stayed like that a few minutes.

After a very long silence, Serena finally said, "Ash?"

Ash turned to Serena, "What is it, Serena?"

"There's something that I want to tell you for a long time," she said as she blushed again.

She knows that she and Ash had been through in Professor Oak's summer camp since they were seven years old and their adventures with Clemont and Bonnie in the Kalos region.

"For a very long time, ever since we met back in the day, I really like you," Serena said. "I wanted to tell you how I feel about you right now but I have never got the chance to."

"Serena, whatever it is, I'm okay with it," Ash said. "You can tell me anything."

"Ash… you mean so much to me. I cared about you that the whole world. And now I have the guts to you about my strong feelings to you. I love you, Ash Ketchum."

Ash's auburn eyes widened.

It is very true that Serena confessed her love to the male that she met in childhood. He knew she is everything to him, sweet, caring and beautiful.

"Serena?"

Serena looked up at the raven haired male. "What is it, Ash?"

The auburn eyed male smiled at her and held her hands. "I felt the same way about you. You're a sweet, caring and beautiful girl. I'm glad I was there for you since the day we met and now you are here with me. I care about you too and I really love you too."

Then the two leaned each other as they pressed their sweet lips together of the kiss. It is the most passionate kiss they ever had in the entire lives. The blue eyed girl wrapped her arms around his neck and the auburn eyed male wrapped his arms around his waist.

After the first kiss they had, they let themselves breathe as they blushed.

"Whoa…" Ash was surprised that he and Serena kissed.

"That was amazing," Serena commented.

"It sure is," he said.

Then they heard a cheerful voice from Ash's Pokemon. "Pika Pika!"

It was Pikachu, who is now happy about his best friend kissed his childhood friend and his eyes are full of hearts.

"Pikachu, were you spying on us?" Ash asked as Serena giggled.

"Pikachu! Pika Pika!" Pikachu yelled happily.

Ash picked up Pikachu and started to tickle him. "I knew that you just saw it, buddy!"

Pikachu laughed as his best friend continued tickling him and then he jumped on Serena.

"Pika Pika!" Ash's Pokemon chirped.

"Oh, you!" Serena said sweetly as she hugged her now boyfriend's best Pokemon.

"Come on, let's go to my house," Ash said as he got Serena up from the grass. "I will introduce you to my mom. She's making my favorite, double deep dish pizza pot pie."

"Sound like your mom is amazing cook," Serena said.

"Serena, one day, we will always travel together, you, me and Pikachu," he said as he kissed her soft cheek.

"You're very special to me, Ash," she said.

The two kissed once again as they hugged each other. Soon after that, Ash started walking with Serena and Pikachu on his shoulder.

 _Ash and Serena will always have each other no matter what because they really love each other._

The End!

* * *

 **Wow, I just love Amourshipping! Ash and Serena are so cute together! Anyways, Review with no flames, plz!**


End file.
